Five Nights at Freddy's: Children
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: Chica lays eggs and is becoming a mother, now she must live this totally new experience for her (OC inspired by Orlando Fox)
1. Chapter 1

author note: I know this story is biologically impossible

Chica was on the kitchen, preparing her next pizza, she knew this one would be the best

"pepperoni, tomato, cheese, sauce, chicke... no, no to that, ham... yep, this will be the most delicious pizza in the world" she said to herself, proud and hurrying to eat that pizza, she put it into the oven

"hey, Chica" it was Foxy, she got surprised from him appearing while she was preparing her pizza

"Foxy! you've scared me"

"oops, me sorry, lassie" he laughed, he walked on Chica, she started to blush

"do...do you want something?" she asked

"nah, just came to see ye"

"I'm... uuh... making the best pizza in the world" she said, embarrassed by Foxy

"yer so cute covered in flour" he touched her cheek, she blushed even more

"oh, stop it" she smiled

"yer beautiful anyway" he continued, they were getting close to each other

"thanks..."

they got even closer, Chica blushing a lot, they kissed, seeing to enjoy it. Chica suddenly realized her pizza was going to burn, she looked away from Foxy

"no! the pizza..." she yelled, Foxy touched her cheek gently again

"don't worry about the pizza, lassie" and kissed her again, this time, putting himself a lot closer to her, they slowly went down to the floor, still kissing, they spent the night there, it was a nice night.

Weeks later...

Foxy went to visit Chica on the kitchen again, for his surprise, however, she was not making or eating pizzas, she had 2 big eggs on her hands

"hi, Chica, what you be doin' with these eggs?"

Chica looked at him, with a both confused and scared look, this scared Foxy a little

"I laid them"

"ye what?!"

"I... laid them, this never happened before, I didn't know I could lay eggs, I mean, I know I'm a chicken, but this is weird!"

Foxy stared at the eggs

"what should we do?" she asked

"we... we ask the manager! he always knows what t' do!"

They waited for the manager to come at the morning, he was also surprised to see a robot chicken laying eggs

"well, I'll contact the animatronic company that sold you to us, and about the eggs, well... let's wait for them to hatch, who knows what will come out of there?" he left to call the other company, leaving Chica and Foxy staring at each other, not knowing what to do

"so..." started Foxy

"what are we going to?" asked Chica

"well... should we try to hatch them?" asked Foxy

"how are we going to do that?"

"me... not be sure, we should keep them warm... me guess"

"so... I'll put them in the oven" said Chica, placing the eggs inside the pizza oven, ready to light it up, the manager came back

"so, they said they'll come to check... what are you doing?!" he quickly took the eggs from the oven before Chica could light it

"Foxy told me to keep them warm" said Chica, with a sorry look on her face

"but don't burn them, what are you guys thinking? you know what? I'll hatch these eggs myself, with a safe way, I'll bring back whatever comes from it here, it's your children, after all"

"my children..." Chica thought

"also..." continued the manager, before leaving

"...who is the father?"

Everyone stood in silence for some time

"me think..." started Foxy

"that be me"

Both him and Chica stared at the floor, embarrassed

"I see..." said the manager, and left

"so we're going to become parents" said Chica

"aye"

"what should we do?" she asked

"about what?"

"about the babies, I'm really not sure how to react, I'm happy to be a mother, but I'm also too confused, it all happened so fast!"

Foxy hugged her

"don't worry, lass, me be worried too, but me'll do me best as a father, ye not be alone" he said

"thanks, Foxy" she responded, they knew there was not much they could do but wait, so they waited


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie saw the manager carrying those big eggs, going away, he couldn't resist to ask

"hey, mr. manager" started Bonnie

"why are you carrying these eggs?"

"well, it's a long story, but I think Foxy and Chica can explain it better"

the manager said, quickly walking to the exit door, he went away, leaving Bonnie curious, he went to the kitchen to talk to Foxy and Chica

"hi, Chica, why were the manager carrying those eggs?"

Bonnie saw Chica and Foxy hugging, he couldn't help feeling a little jealous, he made a sad expression, he knew Chica liked Foxy, unfortunately for him, it was a battle he had lost a long time ago

"oh, Bonnie" said Chica, surprised, she let go of Foxy

"it's a little hard to explain, but... well... I laid those eggs today" said Chica, Bonnie made the most confused face one could think of

"you laid eggs? I didn't know you could do this" he said, trying to think how that was even possible

"yeah, me neither, I think a technician is coming to check me and see if there's something wrong" she said, looking embarrassed

"and she be becoming a mom" said Foxy, smiling, Bonnie got confused again

"wait, something's gonna come out of there?!" asked Bonnie

"well, I hope so, the manager took them away to hatch them, I'm excited with the idea of becoming a mom, but I'm also really worried" said Chica

"well, we all have experience with toddlers, I guess the only thing I can say is good luck" said Bonnie going away, sad, he sat on the stage, covering his eyes, crying

"hey, what happened to you, Bonnie?" asked Freddy

"I lost her! If there was a single chance of me and Chica... you know... well, if there was any chance, it's lost forever!" said Bonnie, weeping

"and why?" asked Freddy

"she is going to have children, Freddy! there's no way Foxy and Chica will break up now"

Freddy stared at Bonnie, trying to understand how would Chica have children, then he started to laugh

"well, good luck next time, hehehe"

The next day, the technician came to check Chica, everyone was worried, and wanted to know what had happened and why would Chica lay eggs, however, he couldn't find anything wrong with her

"are you sure there's nothing wrong with her? or the model! is her endoskeleton model the same as the others?" asked the manager, worried

"no, sir, she's fine, and her endoskeleton is the same as the others, the only thing that truly differs all of them is their programming and suits"

"I see, thanks anyway" said the manager, he paid the man and he went away, the manager went to talk to Chica

"well, looks like there's nothing wrong with you, I literally have no idea why would you lay eggs, let's not talk about this anymore, shall we?"

"ok, fine, what about the eggs? are they ok?" asked Chica

"well, about the eggs, I've put them under an incandescent light bulb, these things will keep them warm until they hatch, I've read about it, and they will probably hatch in 20 days, more or less, all we have to do is wait now"

"ok, we'll wait" said Chica, hugging Foxy again, they were never that anxious in their lives


	3. Chapter 3

author note: Foxy and Chica's children inspired by the characters created by Orlando Fox, actually, this whole story is

The 20 days were passing slower than Chica could wait, so much she forced the manager to bring the eggs back, three days before the day they would hatch, Chica was so worried she didn't want anyone, not even Foxy, get near the eggs, she was acting like a real chicken would, they had to cancel her participation on the shows, afraid of Chica attacking any kid, Chica passed the three last days on the backstage.

Even thought Chica didn't want Foxy to get near the eggs, he insisted to see them and tried to visit Chica when the restaurant was closed

"please, Chica, me won't hurt them, ye can trust me" said Foxy, knocking on the backstage's door

"go away!" she yelled from inside the room.

Foxy came back on the second day

"me be worried about them too, can't me even see them?"

"no! go away! you want to take them away from me! I know! they are my children!" Chica yelled from inside the room

"they be me children too, Chica" said Foxy, sad, worrying for Chica and for the eggs, he got no answer.

Third day, it was the last day, the eggs were supposed to hatch on this day, Chica was sitting beside the eggs, the only light in the room was from the light bulb that kept the eggs warm, Chica spent all the three days awake, she didn't sleep, trying to protect the eggs from whatever was trying to take them away, she was exhausted.

It was 6 AM, the sunlight was taking over the restaurant, save for the backstage, that had no windows, Chica heard a crack, and looked at the eggs, surprised, one of the eggs was starting to crack

"my child..." she thought

the egg shell quickly broke, what came of it was a robot red chick, a boy, Chica's eyes were filled with oil tears

"my child!" she hugged the newborn red chicken

"hi, mom" he said

"you can talk!" said Chica, surprised

"yeah, I can!" he responded, happy, meanwhile, Foxy had slept beside the backstage door, Chica opened it

"Foxy, wake up! come greet your son!" she said, carrying the red bird, Foxy quickly got up, the baby at first looked scared by Foxy's decaying look, but he quickly thought it cool

"my dad's a pirate, mom?" he asked

"yes, he is" Chica responded, smiling, she gave the baby bird for Foxy to hold

"so, what be yer name, son?" Foxy asked, the baby made a confused expression

"I don't think I have a name, dad" he responded

"don't worry, me call ye Chipper! what do ye think?" said Foxy, smiling, proud to be a father

"Chipper... yes, I like it! My name will be Chipper!" he said, smiling more than ever, while Foxy and Chica were talking to their newborn son, the other egg started to hatch, this one took a longer time to hatch, what came from it was a yellow fox, a girl

"is anyone there?" she asked worried

"mommy?! daddy?!"

she looked around, all she could see was the open door, the spare suits and the spare endoskeleton sitting on the table, she thought all of that was terrifying, and quickly got up to get away from there, she reached the dining room, there was no one there, Chica, Foxy and Chipper went to the kitchen, Chica wanted to make a special pizza for him, the baby fox looked around some more, she saw Bonnie and Freddy sleeping on the show stage, she also saw Bonnie's guitar lying next to him

"what's this?" she thought to herself, she picked up, it was heavy and bigger than her, making it quickly fall, causing a loud noise, which made Bonnie wake up

"what?! my guitar!" he picked it from the ground, also noticing the fox girl next to it

"oh, hello there, little fox, I'm Bonnie the Bunny, who are you?"

"I'm... well... I don't have a name, I'm looking for my parents, have you seen them?"

"no, I'm sorry" Bonnie responded

"oh, ok, thanks anyway" she walked away, before she could do it, however, Bonnie started talking

"wait, I see you liked my guitar, do you want to hear a song?" asked Bonnie, with a friendly smile

"ok, sure" she sat in front of Bonnie, and he started to play, she seemed very interested on his song

"so that's one of Chica's babies? well, looks like a nice little girl" thought Bonnie.

Meanwhile at the kitchen, Chica was feeding Chipper with pizza, she suddenly realized she left the other eggs in the backstage

"the other egg! it must have hatched already!" she yelled

"Foxy, finish feeding him for me, please" said Chica, leaving the kitchen

"aye aye!" he got the pizza and started giving it to Chipper, but they ended up starting a food war.

Chica stopped at the stage, seeing Bonnie playing to her, she felt relieved, picking up the fox girl

"oh, I've finally found you!"

"hello, mommy" she said, smiling

"thanks for taking care of her, Bonnie"

"you're welcome" he responded, not very interested, Chica started walking back to the kitchen

"so, what will be your name, my dear?" asked Chica

"I don't know, mommy"

"what about Nibbles? is that good for you?"

the fox girl stopped to think, then smiled

"yes, I like that!" she responded, as they entered the kitchen, they saw all the mess Foxy and Chipper caused, pans used as helmets and shields, cheese splattered everywhere, everything covered in flour, a total mess, both Chipper and Foxy looked at Chica and Nibbles with an embarrassed smile

"Foxy, this is Nibbles, she's your daughter" said Chica, Foxy looked at her, looking surprised and happy

"hello, daddy" she said, smiling, Foxy picked up Nibbles, and hugged her

"me daughter, me beloved lil' lass" he proudly said, Nibbles hugged him back, eventually Chica also hugged the two, and Chipper too, they were all hugging, a family had just been formed


	4. Chapter 4

The manager came at the morning as usual, expecting to see the babies, he entered the dining room

"Foxy! Chica! where are you?!" he yelled, Foxy quickly appeared carrying Chipper and Nibbles

"hey, be quiet, mate, Chica be really tired from taking care of the eggs, she be gettin' some sleep in t' pirate cove" said Foxy

"oh, sorry, and who are these little guys?" asked the manager, smiling and patting Chipper's head

"thay be me kids, Chipper t' Chicken and Nibbles t' Fox"

The manager smile quickly disappeared, replaced by a serious face

"Foxy, can I talk to you, you know, in particular?" asked the manager in a serious voice, which Foxy easily noticed

"aye. Chipper, take care of yer sister, ok?"

"ok, dad" said Chipper, Foxy left the two on the ground

"but I can take care of myself" yelled Nibbles

"but dad told me to take care of you, and that's what I'll do"

"cut it out, shorty"

"don't call me shorty, Nibbles, I'm older than you"

"shorty"

"shut up!"

they started fighting and running around, the manager watched everything worried as he and Foxy left the room and went to the empty security office

"what did ye want t' talk?" asked Foxy

"Foxy, you know why we don't let you animatronics wander during the day, don't you?"

"aye, because t' parents think we be dangerous"

"yes, and even after seeing your children, I'm not sure if the parents will like the 'new animatronics' running around, no matter how small they are"

"what do ye mean? ye be sayin' that t' parents will think me kids be dangerous? me don't think thay are" said Foxy, out of nothing, they heard someone crying, it was Chipper, he came to the office without his mask, with an exposed endoskeleton head

"dad! Nibbles took my head!" cried Chipper, Foxy picked him up

"hey, don't cry, laddie, me be gettin' yer head back, ok?"

"Foxy, just... keep them with you in the pirate cove for today, ok?" asked the manager, looking worried

"ok, me do that" responded Foxy, slightly annoyed by this

10 AM, the restaurant opened, the kids came, Foxy kept Chipper and Nibbles in the pirate cove, no one of them were happy with this, Foxy thought it was unfair to lock his kids with him instead of letting them play with the human children, Chipper and Nibbles were bored

"dad, let us play with the other children, it's too boring here" yelled Chipper

"me wish me could, son, but t' manager won't let me" responded Foxy

"please, daddy, we won't tell him" asked Nibbles, seeing his little girl asking so much made Foxy really tempted to let them go

"ye know what, ye can go, but if ye even see t' manager, hide as quick as ye can"

"ok, dad!" said both Chipper and Nibbles, they left the pirate cove, the other kids seemed very interested on them

"hey, who are you?" asked a girl to Chipper

"I'm Chipper the Chicken, Chica's son" he responded

"and that's my sister, Nibbles the Fox" he completed, pointing at Nibbles, who also had children surrounding her, also making questions to her

"who are you?" asked a boy to her

"I am Nibbles the Fox, Chica's daughter"

"why is a fox a Chicken's child?" he continued

"because my daddy's a fox, also, that's why my brother is red" she said, pointing at Chipper

"and who is your dad?" other kid, this time a girl, asked

"he's Foxy the pirate Fox, the one hiding in the pirate cove" she said, pointed at the pirate cove, noticing Foxy peeking from the curtain, making a gesture with his hand, she quickly understood, the manager was coming.

"Chipper, come here!" said Nibbles, trying to hide under a table

"beat it, Nibbles!" responded Chipper, angry, he was playing with other kids

"but the manager's coming!"

Chipper got surprised, he looked around, trying to find the manager, then quickly joined Nibbles under the table, they sat there for some time

"do you think he's gone?" asked Chipper

"I don't know, let's check it out" said Nibbles

they lifted the purple tablecloth and looked around, the manager was not there anymore

"I think he left" said Chipper

"let's get out of here" completed Nibbles. They left the space under the table and started playing with the other children again, Chica noticed her kids playing with the human kids, this made her worried at first, then she looked at the pirate cove, Foxy was peeking from the curtain, looking at her, he blinked to her

"But the manager told me to not let they interact with the other kids... at least for a while" she thought

"well... I believe Foxy got everything under control" she continued to sing with Bonnie and Freddy, still worried.

While Chipper and Nibbles were playing with the other children, a couple of older boys appeared, and started bullying the smaller children, Nibbles saw it and, outraged, decided to try to help the kid

"hey! cut it out! what do you think you're doing?!" she yelled to the bullies, who were clearly taller and stronger than her

"who you think you are, you little piece of scrap metal?!" said one of the bullies

"yeah, we'll teach you a lesson!" said other bully, quickly holding Nibble's arms on her back

"let me go!" she yelled, the first bully was preparing to punch Nibbles, but he didn't, the bully felt something really hard hitting his head, it was Chipper who had pecked the bully's head with his beak, this made him dizzy

"don't you dare touching my sister!" he yelled, angry, the fight attracted attention, Foxy and Chica were worried, they couldn't move during the day, Chica considered disrespecting the rules and helping her children, but then she remembered her 'little sister', toy Chica, and all the other toy animatronics who had been scrapped, she didn't want this to happen to her or to any of the others, so she stood still, even if what she most wanted was to help.

When Chipper was about to punch other of the bullies, a hand grabbed him by the neck, it was the manager

"hey, get out of here, you little punks!" he said to the bullies, they let Nibbles go and ran away, the manager also took Nibbles by the neck, lifting the two, both with sorry faces, he was taking them to his office, Foxy and Chica could do nothing but to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

The manager entered his office with Chipper and Nibbles on his hands, he left the two on the ground and closed the door, Chipper and Nibbles were both with scared expressions on their faces, the manager took a seat on his table

"well..." he started

"how do you explain all of this?"

"they started it! they were bullying a kid and I wanted to help..." explained Nibbles

"...and I started a fight" completed Chipper, with a sorry expression on his face

"I'm sorry" he said

"but they were hurting the other kids! I couldn't let them do that!" said Nibbles

"I see, it was not your fault, still, try to stay out of sight for some time, I'm sure the parents of those kids will come to complain to the restaurant because of what happened" said the manager, getting up from his chair, going to the door, Chipper and Nibbles got up and tried to leave with him, but he blocked their path

"where do you think you're going? you'll stay here until everybody's gone, look, it's for your own safety" he said, neither Chipper nor Nibbles dared to disobey the manager, they sat again were they were before, they passed some time there not saying anything

"Chipper..." started Nibbles

"what?"

"thanks for defending me from those bullies back there" she said, smiling at him

"well... that's...uuh... what older brothers are supposed to do, isn't it? to take care of their little sisters" said Chipper, looking embarrassed, she hugged him

"hey! cut it out!" he yelled

"you're the best brother one could have, thanks, Chipper, for being so nice" Nibbles said, smiling, even if not liking showing it, Chipper truly cared about his sister.

1 hour later, 6 PM, the manager came back to take Chipper and Nibbles back

"come, I talked to your parents, they want to have a serious talk with you" said the manager, very serious, Chipper and Nibbles got up and started walking, both afraid of what would happen to them, Chica and Foxy were on the dining room, Chica had a face of disapproval and Foxy, a sorry face.

"hi, mom" said Chipper, smiling embarrassed, Nibbles kept quiet, facing the floor

"don't come with 'hi, mom' to me, Chipper, what were you thinking when you pecked that boy's head?! can't you see you can get the restaurant closed if you attack a costumer?" said Chica, very strict, Chipper put his head down

"t-they were hurting other children, mom, and then Nibbles tried to help the kid they were beating" explained Chipper, Chica's face of disapproval began disappearing

"continue..." she said

"then they let go of the kid, and got Nibbles instead, they were trying to hurt her too, then I pecked one of them in the head and tried to fight them to defend Nibbles"

"and...?" asked Chica

"and then the manager scared them away and took both of us to his office, and here we are now" he finished

"so you were defending your sister from bullies, is that true, Nibbles?" asked Chica, her face of disapproval was replaced by a proud smile

"yes, mom, I'm sorry I've put us into this, but I couldn't hold myself when I saw that poor kid being beaten down by those bullies" said Nibbles

"oh, I can't blame you for trying to help other children" said Chica, picking up the two

"I'm happy you're being brave like your father" she said, smiling at the two, she then became serious again

"but I don't want you fighting, ok? when you have a problem, go talk to the manager, solving problems in the restaurant is his job, after all"

"yes, we're sorry, mom" said Chipper and Nibbles

"so it's ok for us to play with the other children?" asked Nibbles

"well, if you and your brother don't attack other children, seems fine to me, I just have to ask my employers... nevermind! they'll never believe our animatronics had children, I won't tell them"

"thanks, we appreciate it" said Chica, hugging her babies again.

One day later, the manager decided to let Chipper and Nibbles free to play with the human children, he was actually seeing an opportunity to prove the animatronics were harmless, it was an opportunity to make the animatronics free to walk during the day again.


	6. Chapter 6

Even thought the manager agreed with letting Chipper and Nibbles play with other children, he was still a little worried, seeing how they were always fighting, and how they could hurt a costumer with these fights, yet, he decided to let things go on and only observe.

Everything seemed to go fine for several days, one day however, the same bullies that appeared before came back with their parents, who were not happy for his child being attacked by one of the animatronics, the manager brought them to his office

"one of your robots attacked my son and I want an explanation and a payment as an apology" angrily said one of the the bully's parent, the manager thought of something to say

"I am sorry about the incident, sir, but this is your son fault" calmly explained the manager, the parent made a confused face

"how come?!" he asked

"well, these new animatronics identify potential harm to children around them and try to prevent it to happen" explained the manager, he was actually making it all in the time

"and why would he attack my son?" he asked, angry

"well, they saw your son and his friends bullying other kid, therefore, they attacked your son to make him let the other kid go"

"wait a minute, isn't that what you tried to do in 1987 and resulted in that security guard being killed?" he asked

"no one died in that situation, also that's why we make 'children' animatronics, so they wouldn't be strong enough to really hurt someone" said the manager

"well, that is actually a good idea" the manager thought.

The parent just stared at the manager, angry, he didn't want to believe his son was a bully

"I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll give you a free dinner coupon as an apology" said the manager, taking a coupon from his wallet and giving it to the parent, he just stared at the coupon

"you can take back your coupon, because I won't be coming back here" said the parent, angry, leaving the restaurant

"at least he didn't try to sue us" thought the manager, still worried, meanwhile Chipper and Nibbles were playing with the other kids normally

author note: sorry for the short chapter today, but I was working in other chapter, a spin off for christmas, also, Merry christmas and a happy new year!


	7. Christmas

Author note: this chapter is a spin off I made, I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year

It was December 20th, the restaurant was being decorated for christmas, even the animatronics would wear different attire during christmas, Freddy would use a Santa's hat, Bonnie too, and Chica's bib would be replaced by a red and green one written "merry christmas" on it, Chipper and Nibbles had no different attire, actually they had no attire at all, it was their first time celebrating christmas, they didn't even know what christmas was.

Foxy, Chipper and Nibbles were in the pirate cove, Chipper saw how the adult animatronics were dressed and got curious

"dad"

"what?"

"why is mom and the others dressed like that?" he asked, curious

"well, thay be dressed fer christmas"

"what is christmas, daddy?" asked Nibbles

"well... that be a holiday where we celebrate the birth of Christ, on this day we eat and give gifts t' each other" Chipper and Nibbles suddenly looked more interested

"gifts?" they both asked

"aye, a man called Santa Claus comes t' give gifts t' the nice children and a piece of coal or nothing at all t' the naughty ones"

"do animatronic kids get gifts, dad?" asked Chipper, with his eyes shining

"well..." started Foxy

"as there has never been an animatronic kid around here, me not be sure"

"hahaha, you won't get anything from Santa Claus!" said Chipper to Nibbles, taunting her

"and you'll get a piece of coal" responded Nibbles, angry

"at least I'll get something"

"hey, calm down, kids! me sure ye'll get gifts from Santa" said Foxy

"and what do ye want fer christmas?" he asked, Chipper and Nibbles stopped to think

"I know! I want a bib like mom's! but with 'let's play!' written on it instead!" said Nibbles

"I want a bowtie like Bonnie's! But blue!" said Chipper

"when are we getting these gifts, dad?" asked Chipper

"only on day 25, and ye better behave, or else Santa will give a big piece of coal t' ye!" responded Foxy, suddenly Chipper and Nibbles looked scared

"behave how, dad?" asked Chipper

"you know, don't swear, don't hit, be nice to your sister..." said Nibbles, taunting her brother

"I asked dad!" he yelled

"but she be right, Chipper"

Chipper blushed, Nibbles started to laugh at him

"and more, don't be mean t' yer brother" said Foxy, Nibbles smiled embarrassed

"ok, we'll behave, sorry, dad" they both said, Foxy peeked from the curtain and saw the manager talking to an employee

"good, now stay here, kids, dad gotta talk t' the manager" said Foxy, leaving the pirate cove

"you better behave or I'll tell dad!" said Chipper, taunting Nibbles

"I say the same" she responded, meanwhile, Foxy was talking to the manager

"so you told them about Santa Claus?"

"aye"

"and let me guess, they want christmas gifts"

"aye, Chipper be wantin' a blue bowtie and Nibbles, a bib written 'let's play!' on it"

"ok, I'll see what I can do" said the manager, walking away, as Chipper and Nibbles came in

"daddy, could you tell us more about Santa Claus?" asked Nibbles, Foxy smiled and patted her head

"of course, me little girl, take a seat" said Foxy, Chipper and Nibbles sat on the chairs of one of the tables

"Santa be an old man, he be really fat and wears red clothes, he has a big white beard and uses a hat like Freddy and Bonnie be usin', he really cares about children, so much he gives every nice child a present on christmas..." as Foxy told them the story, Chipper and Nibble's eyes were shining, fascinated by the good old man who gave gifts to children. During the following days, they did everything to be nice children to others, that didn't stop them from fighting each other, though, they were always trying to make each other look bad, so the other wouldn't get his/her present, of course, this caused them to lose control sometimes

"Mom! Nibbles took the bolt that holds my left arm again!" yelled Chipper, missing an arm

"again? when did she... nevermind. Nibbles! give back your brother's bolt!" said Chica, looking angry at Nibbles, who looked angry at Chipper, she gave back the bolt

"the arm too, Nibbles!" said Chipper, with a smile of victory, Nibbles angrily gave him back his left arm, he quickly reattached it.

"guess you're cut from Santa's list, Nibbles, hahaha" laughed Chipper, Nibbles sat down and started crying, Chica, who had left to the kitchen after Chipper's arm being reattached, heard Nibbles crying

"what happened, Nibbles?" she asked, Nibbles didn't even talked, she just pointed at Chipper, still crying, Chica then looked angry at him

"what have you done to her?" asked Chica

"n-nothing, mom!" he nervously responded, Chica took him with her to the kitchen, he knew he was screwed.

hours later, Chipper had to say he was sorry to Nibbles, she then gave him a victory smile.

December 24th, the restaurant closed earlier because of the holiday it was still afternoon, Chipper and Nibbles were on the pirate cove, thinking if they were or not in Santa's nice children list

"do you think we'll get the presents?" asked Nibbles

"after what we did yesterday? well... I'm really not sure" said Chipper

"Chipper... all we did was only to get these presents, right? do you think it will count?" asked Nibbles again, apprehensive

"I... really don't know..."

"I think we're out of the list" said Nibbles, now looking sad

"d-don't say that! I'm... I mean... we're good children... aren't we?" said Chipper, more insecure than ever

"Chipper... I'm sorry" said Nibbles, hugging him, starting to cry, Chipper also started to cry, they thought they were going to receive the world's biggest piece of coal for what they did, their cry were heard by Chica, who entered the pirate cove worried

"are you ok?" she asked, picking them up

"we're bad children, mom, we'll never get a present from Santa!" yelled Nibbles, crying, Chica saw the two and smiled, she gave the two a kiss on the forehead

"my children, you don't know how wrong you are. You're the most important thing that ever happened in my life, you make me happy. Santa won't care if you mess around sometimes, every child does that, what is matters is how much you can make someone happy" said Chica

"do you think he will forgive us?" asked Chipper

"no doubt, Santa cares for all the children in the world, and you are no different" continued Chica, smiling again

"hohoho, merry christmas, everybody!" they heard someone saying, Chipper and Nibble's eyes were shining again, they got out of the pirate cove, only to meet the man they heard so much about, it was Santa Claus!

One could see it was the manager wearing a costume, but Chipper and Nibbles believed so much they couldn't say it wasn't Santa

"hohoho, hello there, little boy and girl, aren't you Chipper and Nibbles?" asked Santa

"yes! that's us!" they responded happily

"I got 2 presents here for you" said Santa, opening a large bag he was carrying, he took 2 gift boxes from it and gave them to Chipper and Nibbles

"that's it! I'm going now, merry christmas! see you next year!" said Santa, leaving

"Mom! we got it! we got presents from Santa!" said Chipper and Nibbles, so excited they just started ripping the wrapping paper of the boxes, it was what they wanted, a bib and a bowtie, they quickly put them on, happy, it was the first and best christmas of their lives


	8. Chapter 7

Chipper and Nibbles actually made the restaurant a lot popular, kids loved to go in there to play with them, the manager was very proud of them, seeing how they would make possible to the adult animatronics to wander again, maybe even bring Foxy back, he was really happy, Chica and Foxy, specially Foxy, were even more proud of their kids, Foxy was carrying Nibbles

"ye and yer brother be makin' dad really proud" said Foxy, smiling at her

"what for, daddy?" asked Nibbles

"fer convincin' people that we animatronics not be dangerous" he explained, Nibbles made a confused face

"why would someone think we're dangerous?" she asked, looking offended

"well, me tell ye a story, many years ago, it was 1987, the restaurant were set in other place, and every animatronic here was out of order, we were replaced by what thay called 'toy animatronics', thay were newer and more advanced version from us, except fer toy Foxy, he was a totally new one, actually, he was a girl, hehehe, well, even bein' more advanced than us, these toy animatronics were all tampered, a man called Fritz Smith changed everyone's programmin', even ours, that caused one of us to attack a human..."

"who attacked the human, daddy?" asked Nibbles

"well..." responded Foxy

"that be me"

"...sorry for asking" she said, looking really sorry

"it's ok, me lil' lass, just let me finish t' story. Since then, no adult trusts us, save fer t' manager, he always tried t' help us" said Foxy, suddenly patting Nibble's head

"that's why ye and Chipper be so important, with ye playin' with children every day and don't hurtin' anyone, ye provin' the rest of us be harmless as well" Foxy proudly said, raising Nibbles up in the air, this made Nibbles start to think, she saw how much responsibility she had on her shoulders, she made a face that Foxy could easily see that something was wrong

"what's wrong, Nibbles?" he asked, worried

"nothing, daddy, I'm ok" she said, Foxy put her on the ground again, later, Foxy was alone in the pirate cove lying in the floor, Chipper and Nibbles were sleeping, Chica entered there

"hi, Foxy"

"hey, Chica" he responded, smiling, she laid down at Foxy's side, laying her head on his chest

"we haven't passed much time together since they were born, have we?" asked Chica

"me think not" he smiled "how about we take some time fer us?" he asked, they started to kiss, it was a nice night...

Chica and Foxy fell asleep, in the middle of the night, however, they were woken up by Nibbles

"mom, dad..."

"what is it, dear?" asked Chica

"I...well... mom, would you forgive me if I committed a terrible mistake?" asked Nibbles, nervous, Chica started patting Nibble's head

"oh, my dear, you and your brother are the ones I care the most in the world, no matter what you do, I still love you" said Chica, Foxy, who was listening, started talking too

"why ye be asking that, me lil' girl?" he asked

"because... dad told me that I and Chipper were the chance of bringing him back, and... you really won't get mad at me?"

"you can tell everything to us, Nibbles" said Chica, smiling

"I... I'm not sure if I can do it, it's too much responsibility! I can't bear it" she said, Foxy got up and picked her up, with a worried face

"oh, me put much pressure on ye, me sorry, Nibbles" said Foxy, hugging her

"it's ok, dad, I just wanted to take this out of my chest" said Nibbles, Chica got up and hugged the two foxes

"don't worry, Nibbles, I've already said, we love you no matter what" said Chica, smiling, they all hugged, Nibbles felt relieved


	9. Chapter 8

author note: sorry for not posting these days, but turns out is really hard to make a chapter every day, so from now on, I'll post a chapter every Sunday

Since Chipper and Nibbles were born, Chica started sleeping on the pirate cove with Foxy, Chipper and Nibbles had their own beds, bought by the manager as asked by Chica, yet, Nibbles always liked to sleep with them, Chipper said he didn't care, but actually, he felt really jealous

"Nibbles is their favorite" he thought, crying, facing the wall, when noticing Nibbles went to sleep with Foxy and Chica

"they like Nibbles more than me" he thought again, oil tears coming from his closed eyes, he went to sleep again, sad

The next day, there was a birthday party happening in the restaurant, it was a girl birthday, so almost all the costumers in the restaurant that day were girls, Chipper was sitting in a chair seeing the human girls playing with Nibbles, no one was playing with him

"even they like Nibbles more than me" he thought, sad, Chipper got up, and went to the pirate cove, head down, he didn't want anyone to see him crying, he entered the pirate cove, Foxy was peeking from the curtain before he entered, and noticed how sad Chipper was, Chipper laid down in the same position that last night, and started crying, he felt Foxy's hand on his shoulder

"what happened, son?" Foxy asked, worried, Chipper didn't respond, he kept crying there, Foxy sat next to him

"hey, what's wrong, Chipper? why ye be cryin'?"

"everyone likes Nibbles more than me, even you and mom" said Chipper, crying, Foxy picked him up

"who said we like Nibbles more than ye, lad? we luv both of ye, also, don't ye see all those kids who come t' play with ye? don't ye think thay also like ye?" said Foxy, smiling at Chipper, he looked at Foxy with a somehow surprised expression, as if he never noticed that, Chipper stopped crying, but there was still tears on his face, Foxy cleaned them

"don't be sad, son, we all luv ye" said Foxy, Chipper smiled

"thanks, dad!" said Chipper, getting off Foxy's lap, running out of the pirate cove, he was happy again, Foxy smiled to see his son happy


	10. Chapter 9

Somedays, when the pizzeria was not open, due to cleaning or holidays, Chipper and Nibbles had no other children to play, so they just tried to find something to do, Chipper found some colored pencils and paper in the supply closet, he and Nibbles decided to start drawing, some time later, they had a lot of drawings, all of them signed, they went to show them to the others, the first were Foxy and Chica, who were on the pirate cove, Chipper and Nibbles got them in the middle of a kiss, they got surprised to see the children appearing out of nowhere, Chipper and Nibbles seemed confused

"mom, dad, what are you doing?" asked Chipper

"uuh, nothing, Chipper" said Chica

"anyway, we wanted to show you our drawings" said Nibbles, smiling

"arr, so ye've been drawing, eh? what have ye draw?" asked Foxy, Nibbles sat next to him, with her drawing on hand

"I've drawn all of us together, eating pizza" said Nibbles, showing the drawing, which was a lot of random colored lines, but one could see a big eared red ball with an eyepatch, that would be Foxy, a yellow ball with an orange mouth, Chica, and two smaller balls, one yellow and the other red, which were Chipper and Nibbles, there was a text bellow it, in a hard to understand handwriting, not better than of a 6 years old child, it was written "me and my family, I love all of you, by Nibbles the Fox"

"me like it!" said Foxy, smiling at Nibbles

"me too!" continued Chica, also smiling, Chipper interrupted

"mine is better! look!" he said, showing his drawing, it was what appeared to be a pirate ship, with a small red stickman with a beak, with an arrow pointing at it, saying "my pirate adventure, by Chipper the Chicken"

"I've drawn myself as a pirate because I want to be a pirate like you when I grow up, dad!" said Chipper, smiling

"that's me boy! me be proud of ye, son!" said Foxy, really proud

"mine is cuter" said Nibbles

"yet, mine is more awesome than yours!" responded Chipper

"I draw better than you" responded Nibbles, looking angry

"no, you don't!" said Chipper, angry

"hey, stop fighting, children!" yelled Chica

"sorry, mom" they both said

"why don't ye show yer drawings t' Bonnie and Freddy?" said Foxy, Chipper and Nibbles looked excited

"yeah, we'll do that" said Chipper, smiling even more, Chipper and Nibbles got out of the pirate cove, Foxy smiled at Chica and caressed her cheek, she also smiled

"so, where were we?" he asked, they kissed again.

Chipper and Nibbles went to the stage, Bonnie was playing his guitar and Freddy was sleeping

"Mr. Bonnie, excuse me, could you see our drawings?" asked Nibbles, Bonnie stopped playing his guitar and looked at Nibbles

"of course, why not? let me see them" said Bonnie, smiling, Nibbles took other drawing, this was a different one, it was a purple ball with big ears, it was holding a red stick, his guitar, with music notes on the background, at his side, there was a smaller yellow ball with pointy ears, it was Nibbles, she had an open mouth as if she was singing, the handwritten subtitle was saying:

"me and Mr. Bonnie's show, Nibbles the Fox"

"I've drawn myself like that because I want to be a singer like my mother when I grow up!" said Nibbles, smiling

"I see, nice drawing, Nibbles, and what do you have to show, Chipper?"

Chipper got one of his drawings and show it to Bonnie, it was a drawing of Chica, very simple, not better than the job of a 7 years old child, it was subtitled "mom, by Chipper the Chicken"

"I really liked those!" said Bonnie

"which one did you like more?" asked Nibbles, Bonnie then made a funny face, he didn't want to be unfair to any of them, he kept his face until Chipper and Nibbles decided to do anything else

"do you think Freddy will like them?" asked Chipper, Bonnie's face turned into a scared expression

"no! don't do that! you don't want to wake him up!" said Bonnie, desperate

"why not? Freddy seems to be so nice to the human children" asked Chipper, confused

"you don't understand, Freddy is not what he looks like, is literally like a hibernating bear, you wouldn't want to wake one up!" said Bonnie, worried, neither Chipper nor Nibbles understood the comparison, Chipper walked near Freddy, Bonnie pulled Nibbles back by the arm, he had a really worried expression, this scared Nibbles, Chipper was out of his reach, he poked Freddy's arm to wake him up

"Mr. Freddy..." said Chipper, still poking Freddy's arm, Freddy didn't respond, his eyes opened up, glowing red


	11. Chapter 10

Freddy opened up his eyes, glowing red, Chipper immediately regretted waking him up, he turned his back on Freddy and tried to run, but he couldn't, Freddy grabbed his foot, making him fall to the ground

"help!" Chipper yelled, looking at Bonnie, who was holding Nibbles by the arm, while she tried to escape to help her brother, Bonnie was looking at Chipper with an "I warned you" expression, Freddy lifted Chipper upside down, Chipper was still holding his drawing, eyes closed of fear

"what do we have here?" said Freddy, Nibbles struggled even more, trying to escape from Bonnie's grasp

"answer me!" yelled Freddy

"I...I have some drawings..." stuttered Chipper, afraid of Freddy, who took the drawings from Chipper's hands, letting him go, he ran next to Bonnie and Nibbles, Freddy unrolled each one of the drawings, and quickly tearing all of them, while saying

"trash... horrible... learn how to draw..."

As he teared up the drawings, Chipper started getting angry, he tried to attack Freddy, only to be kicked back

"don't interrupt me! kids these days... they should learn to respect adults. Trash... super trash... over trash..." continued Freddy, Nibbles tried to make him stop talking to him

"why do you do that?!" she asked, Freddy looked at her, and opened a smile

"why, you ask?" he said, walking near her, with an evil expression, Chipper got between them

"I won't let you hurt my sister!" he yelled, Freddy quickly pushed him aside, knocking Chipper's head on the wall, making him faint, Then got on his knees in front of Nibbles

"because I can!" he said, smiling, this scared Nibbles, she hid behind Bonnie, who also seemed to be afraid of Freddy, Freddy looked at him with a look of disdain

"excuse me, good sir" said Freddy, Bonnie was afraid, he looked around, helpless, Chipper was still lying on the floor, Nibbles was crying, hiding behind him, Bonnie remembered Chica, what would she think if he let Freddy hurt her children? he had to do something

"haven't you listened, Bonnie? I don't think it's so hard to listen with these ridiculous big ears of yours, get out of my way!" said Freddy, with an angry look on his face, Bonnie nothing said, still looking at Chipper and Nibbles

"this is your last warning, Bonnie, get out of my way" said Freddy

"mr. Bonnie, help!" yelled Nibbles, crying.

Bonnie pushed Freddy away, quickly picking up Chipper and Nibbles and ran to the pirate cove, Chica and Foxy were surprised of Bonnie showing up there, but then they saw he was carrying Chipper and Nibbles, and that Chipper was unconscious, Chica quickly got up and picked up Chipper

"what happened?!" she asked, before Bonnie could explain anything, Nibbles started to talk

"Mr. Bonnie saved us!" she said, hugging Bonnie by the leg, Foxy picked up Nibbles, smiling

"ye did? thanks, Bonnie" said Foxy, smiling at him

"why was Freddy after you?" asked Chica to Bonnie, worried, looking at Chipper, who was still unconscious

"well... Chipper woke him up, and he started threatening Chipper, then he tried to hurt Nibbles, and I brought them here, but I don't think Freddy will forgive me" said Bonnie, who then looked at Foxy

"before I go, I wanted to talk to you, Foxy, you know, us alone" he said, very serious

"ok then, come" said Foxy, letting go of Nibbles, then guiding Bonnie to a door behind the curtain, Bonnie never saw that door before, they entered and Foxy closed the door, the room was actually an abandoned part of the pirate cove, full of boxes, like a storage room

"what did ye want t' talk?" asked Foxy

"Foxy, for how long we have been friends?" asked Bonnie

"well... me guess since 1973... that be... 20 years, why ye ask?" responded Foxy

"I think you'll probably be offended after hearing what I have to say..." said Bonnie, this made Foxy confused and worried

"what do ye have t' say, Bonnie?" asked Foxy

"you are... not a good father" said Bonnie, this shocked Foxy

"what? why do ye say that?" asked Foxy

"first of all, I'm sorry to have to say that, but the way you're raising your children is not right, you're literally letting them do everything they want, don't you see they're always fighting? And then you let them go and wake Freddy up like it was a good idea, I hate to say that, but you're really irresponsible" said Bonnie, in an intimidating tone, Foxy felt so bad with that he couldn't say anything to say Bonnie was wrong

"me... sorry, me thought letting them have fun t' way thay liked would make me a nice dad" explained Foxy, clearly sorry

"why would you want to be this kind of nice dad? also, where did you get this idea of a nice dad? we have no father" asked Bonnie

"there be t' manager, me consider him like a father, he always helped us, but he just likes giving us orders, me didn't want t' be this kind of dad" said Foxy

"he does that because he cares about us and the pizzeria, Foxy, I thought this would be even more obvious to you now, as you're a father yourself, I mean, you wouldn't let Chipper or Nibbles do something knowing they would put themselves into trouble, would you?" explained Bonnie

"ye be right, sorry, and thank ye, mate, me won't forget yer advice" said Foxy, they left the room, only to find Chica and Nibbles crying

"what happened, Chica?" asked Foxy, worried

"Chipper won't wake up!"


	12. Chapter 11

The manager came the next day, and found out about Chipper

"dammit Freddy, what have you done?" he yelled at Freddy, who didn't see to care

"next time, tell Chica to keep her kids away" said Freddy, the manager was angry, but couldn't do anything against Freddy, with him being the main character of the restaurant, he was irreplaceable, if he decided to stop singing, the pizzeria would lose it's main character, they had no choice. The manager went to the pirate cove, Chica was holding Chipper, tears coming from her eyes, Nibbles was on her side, hugging her mother, Foxy was sitting in front of Chica, looking at the floor, sad

" when will Chipper wake up, mommy?" asked Nibbles, sad, Chica had no idea what to respond

"... soon, my dear" she responded, the manager, who saw everything, started talking

"don't worry, Nibbles, I'll call a technician to fix him" he said

"what is an technician?" asked Nibbles

"think about it as a doctor for machines" explained the manager

"oh, so Chipper will be ok, daddy?" asked Nibbles to Foxy, looking excited

"aye... he will be ok" said Foxy, still looking sad, the manager left the pirate cove to call the "doctor", Foxy got up and went after him

"where are you going, Foxy?" asked Chica, Foxy didn't respond

"what happened to daddy, mommy?" asked Nibbles

"I don't know, darling" responded Chica, looking at Chipper, worried.

Meanwhile, Foxy went to talk to the manager

"what is it, Foxy?" asked the manager

"me... uuh... me have been a bad father, me be irresponsible, is there something wrong with me?" asked Foxy, the manager stared at him for some time, thinking of something to say

"Foxy... I'm glad you're preoccupied about this, about your children, but no one is born knowing everything, I also have a wife and two children, and learning how to become a good parent was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but if you want advice, you should do what you think is right" said the manager

"it be me fault that Chipper be like this now, me told him and Nibbles t' go see Bonnie and Freddy, me feel guilty" said Foxy

"don't worry, I was going to call the technician right now, your son will be fine, you should just take better care of them" responded the manager, this made Foxy feel better

"thanks..." said Foxy, going back to the pirate cove, he felt a lot better

"where have you gone, Foxy?" asked Chica

"it doesn't matter, lass, our little lad will be back!" said Foxy, smiling happily, Chica also smiled, looking at Chipper

"true, I'm relieved to know that" she said

The next day...

The technician came, he greet the manager

"good morning, sir, which one of them I must fix?"

the two men walked to the dining room, there was no one there at the time, the other employees hadn't came yet, Chica and Foxy were on the pirate cove, they forbid Nibbles to go out to see, so she was just peeking from the curtain, Chica was crying, really preoccupied with Chipper, Foxy was sitting on her side, trying to comfort her, the technician removed Chipper mask, his endoskeleton skull had a mark of a crash, it was caused when Freddy pushed Chipper on the wall, The technician examined everything

"well, looks like there is no problem with the software, just the hardware is damaged, we'll have to replace his endoskeleton skull" said the technician

"we'll have to order a new one, also, what model is this?" asked the technician, the manager then realized, neither Chipper nor Nibbles had actual models, they were hatched from eggs

"well... I don't know, aren't they smaller versions of the others we have here?" said the manager, nervous, how would he explain everything?

"this don't exist, are you saying that they're customized?"

"uuh... yes! yes! is there a way to fix him?" asked the manager

"well, I'll have to order a custom one, these ones take a lot more of money" explained the technician

"ok then, I'll order it and call you again when I have the parts you need" said the manager, he paid the technician and he went away, the manager then picked up his phone and called the animatronic factory, the same they bought the animatronics from

"good morning, I'm from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I'd like to order a custom part of animatronic for spare" said the manager on the phone

"Freddy's pizza? oh, that pizzeria... you said you need a custom spare part? very well, I'll need a permission of the CEO, you can send it to us by fax, I'll pass you the number..."

"I need authorization of the CEO?" thought the manager, he finished the call after getting the fax number

"dammit, what will the CEO do when he finds out our robots had children? or worse, that one of the is broken already?" thought the manager, walking in circles, really stressed

"well... I won't know if I don't try..." said the manager to himself, walking to the exit door, he was going to the company office, that was not far from the restaurant, the office was small, due to the company small budget, caused by numerous scandals, such as the bite of '87, when the manager entered there, he was greeted by the CEO himself

"Mr. Cawthon, what a surprise! I don't know what you have done, but our number of customers have just rose in a way I haven't seen since before that 1987 incident!" said the CEO, happy

"thanks, Mr. President, I..." started the manager

"we should do something to celebrate this, we must do something to attract the customers even more!" said the CEO

"yes, about that..."

"do you remember Foxy? we hadn't fixed him due to lack of money, but now it's possible, or I can give you some extra money to continue your good work, you can even invest in pizzeria yourself if you want, I know you care for the pizzeria much more than many of us" said the CEO, happy, for a moment, the manager also felt really happy

"I can bring Foxy back! I can... wait..." he thought, then he started to think well

"if I choose to bring Foxy back, Chipper will be broken for a much longer time, but if I use the money to fix him, it will probably take a lot of time for Foxy to come back" he thought

"so, what do you want, Mr. Cawthon? you can get this salary increase or we can use the money to bring Foxy back" said the CEO

"I... I have to think about it, sir, I'll bring you an answer soon" responded the manager

"very well, take your time" said the CEO, the manager left the building, going back to the pizzeria

"I can't choose, not me alone, at least, it is Foxy who must choose" thought the manager, walking back to the pizzeria, he entered there, they were already open, the band was singing as usual, save for Chica, she looked sad, worried, Bonnie's guitar looked damaged, his "punishment" for not letting Freddy hurt Nibbles was changing the strings, Nibbles was not playing with the other children, the manager went to the pirate cove, Chipper was laying in his bed, Foxy was sitting next to him, looking sad, Nibbles was also sitting next to Chipper's bed, poking him to see if he would wake up, yet, she felt sad for her brother

"Foxy..." started the manager

"oh, hello, when will me son be fixed?" asked Foxy, rudely

"Foxy, would you want to come back to business? you know, to bring back you and all the pirate cove?" asked the manager, Foxy suddenly felt surprised, he waited so long for that moment, he would finally be able to come back

"aye! me would! when will me come back?!" asked Foxy, suddenly happy

"calm down, please, my boss gave me a choice, but I don't think it's me who have to choose" said the manager

"so ye came ask me if they can bring me back? well, me say AYE!" said Foxy, really loud

"what does it mean, daddy?" asked Nibbles

"it means daddy will be singing t' the other children just like yer mom" said Foxy

"no, no, no, that's not what I meant, Foxy, the choice my boss gave me was to either fix Chipper or bring you back, do you understand?" interrupted the manager, Foxy then became serious

"so it's me or Chipper?" asked Foxy, the manager then responded

"yes, and I don't think it's right for me to choose, it's your son, you must choose, so... what will it be, Foxy?"


	13. Chapter 12

Foxy started walking in circles, thinking, it has been years since he got out of order, they never fixed him, he waited almost his entire life for that moment

"if we fix Chipper, there's no way t' know if me will have another chance t' come back isn't it?" asked Foxy to the manager

"well, if you came back and we waited to fix Chipper, I don't know how would the kids react" said the manager

"me want t' talk about this with Chica, me will give ye an answer tomorrow" said Foxy

"very well, then, I'll be back" said the manager, going away, Foxy sat down, stressed, he didn't know what to do, he waited Chica to appear

6 PM, the restaurant was closing, Chica went to the pirate cove

"how is he?" asked Chica to Foxy, sitting in there

"broken" said Foxy, looking sad, he got up

"Chica, me want t' know something from ye" said Foxy

"what is it, Foxy?" asked Chica

"t' manager came here today and said thay can fix Chipper" started Foxy, Chica suddenly appeared happy

"really?! nice! when will he be fixed?" asked Chica, happy

"but he also said me can come back" continued Foxy, Chica looked happier

"oh, Foxy, this is really good, all the time you waited..." said Chica

"so ye be sayin' that me should choose t' come back?" asked Foxy

"choose? what do you mean choose?" asked Chica, confused

"thanks fer telling me that, Chica, me will say t' the manager t' fix me instead" said Foxy, looking relieved

"you had to choose between Chipper and you?" asked Chica

"aye, and me choose t' fix myself" said Foxy, Chica suddenly felt angry

"how could you?!" she yelled

"huh?" said Foxy, confused

"you care more for yourself than for your family, how can you be so selfish?!" said Chica, angry, she turned her back and took Nibbles by the hand to the kitchen, Nibbles looked confused, afraid, they walked away, leaving Foxy alone with Chipper

"me... me not be selfish, me be waitin' fer that fer years, do ye hear me?!" yelled Foxy as Chica opened the curtain, she turned her head to look at Foxy

"Nibbles, darling, go to the kitchen, please" said Chica, Nibbles, even worried, went to the kitchen

"listen, Foxy, I'm asking you to think very well, would you prefer to sing to children again or to see your son fixed?" asked Chica, very serious

"me sorry, Chica, but me have already chosen, me have waited fer long enough, me choose t' fix myself" said Foxy, Chica looked surprised

"he is your son!" yelled Chica

"me never asked fer children!" shouted Foxy, this made Chica gasp, she slapped him, Foxy fell sitting on the floor

"how dare you?!" shouted Foxy, angry, Chica picked up Chipper from his bed

"you can forget everything about us, Foxy, have fun singing to children you don't even know" said Chica, angry, she took Chipper to the kitchen, she put him on a table, Nibbles was sitting laying her back on a wall, she looked sad, Chica started compulsively eating pizzas, crying, Nibbles was sitting next to Chipper, sad, Foxy sat in the center of the pirate cove, he was alone. Again. he remembered the bite of '87, how it took so long for the restaurant to open again, and when it happened, they never fixed Foxy due to lack of money, he wished so much to come back, he wanted so much to be loved again by the children, he was sure it was this that was going to make him happy

"but then... me and Chica started dating... me was happy..." thought Foxy

"me loved her so much... and then Chipper and Nibbles were born... me also love them... but would I be able to let go of me biggest desire fer t' safety of me son?" thought Foxy, he cared for his family, but was still a pirate, a true pirate would go to hell and come back to get what he wanted, maybe Chica was right, maybe he was being selfish, Foxy didn't know what to do, he went to sleep, waiting for the manager to come tomorrow and give him his answer, Foxy was trying not to cry, he missed Chica, Chipper and Nibbles, he didn't want to be alone again


	14. Chapter 13

The one who most suffered with Chipper breaking was Nibbles, the one she cared most was him, her big brother, even if he was shorter than her. They were on the kitchen, Chipper was laying on the same table Chica left him before, Nibbles was sitting next to him, messing with his hair with a sad expression, she started to talk as if he could hear

"so... I don't think you know what is happening while you're there sleeping, I wanted to tell you everything... I'm sad to not have you here... mommy and daddy have fought, you know? if you were here maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe they're worried, I'm also worried, I wanted my brother back, I wanted mommy and daddy to stop fighting... now I know why they didn't like when we fought... I want to live with mommy and daddy together again... I miss you, Chipper" whispered Nibbles, she looked back, Chica was still sitting next to a table with lots of pizza boxes on it, she was eating all of them, crying, laying over the table, Nibbles started talking again

"Mommy is really sad, she is eating a lot, she misses daddy, I know that, but then they fought... maybe adults aren't able to forgive other adults?" asked Nibbles, Chica actually listened to this, she turned her head to Nibbles, and got up

"Nibbles, I'm sorry for all of this, I'm so sorry" said Chica, hugging Nibbles and crying.

Meanwhile, Foxy was in the pirate cove, thinking, he could come back, but he would lose Chica forever, or he could wait, wait much more, and still have the love of his family, Foxy left the pirate cove, thinking, he passed through the stage, Freddy was sleeping and Bonnie was playing the guitar

"Bonnie..." started Foxy

"hi, Foxy" he responded, still playing the guitar

"me need yer advice"

"let me guess, it's about Chica, isn't it?"

"how do ye know?" asked Foxy, confused

"well, it's not hard since you've been fighting and shouting inside the pirate cove" said Bonnie, Foxy appeared to be annoyed

"did you fight in front of Nibbles?" asked Bonnie

"no"

"that's good, for what I've heard, you are going to choose to come back instead of fixing Chipper, isn't it?" asked Bonnie

"aye, but me not be sure about it, what do ye think me should choose?"

"what you choose is up to you, I can't choose for you, but I'd say someone who cares for his family would choose to fix his son" said Bonnie

"do ye think Chica will forgive me?" asked Foxy

"she loves you, and you love her, everyone knows that, but people end up fighting sooner or later, this is completely normal, I bet she's feeling guilty for everything she said... even though she was right"

"thanks, Bonnie" said Foxy, walking away

"if it's him who makes her happy, I agree..." whispered Bonnie to himself, feeling sad, but at the same time good for helping Chica.

Foxy went to the kitchen, he opened the door with a very serious expression

"Chica?" he called, she was crying, carrying Nibbles, who was sleeping

"Foxy!" she said, surprised

"me wanted t' say me sorry, lass, me was really being selfish" said Foxy, looking embarrassed

"yeah, and...?" she asked, looking very strictly at him, but she was actually happy to see Foxy saying he was sorry

"me goin' t' choose t' fix Chipper"

"and why are you choosing that?" she asked

"because... me want t' be a good father, and even if me came back, it wouldn't be as good as being with me family, me didn't want t' be alone again" said Foxy, Chica kissed his cheek

"I'm glad you're saying that, Foxy, I'm sure another opportunity will come up sooner or later" said Chica, smiling, he hugged her, and Nibbles, between the two

"promise you'll never leave me, lass, please!" said Foxy, tears coming out of his eyes

"I'd never leave you anyway, Foxy, I love you" she said

"thanks, lass" he responded, they kissed.

The next day, before the restaurant was open, the manager came, he was always the first to come to the restaurant, he entered and quickly went to the pirate cove

"Foxy! are you in there?" he yelled, searching for Foxy opening the pirate cove's curtains, Foxy showed up, holding Nibbles, who was still sleeping

"shh, don't wake up t' lil' lassie" said Foxy

"sorry, so... have you chosen?" he asked

"me thought of choosing t' come back, but now me see me family be more important, me choose t' fix Chipper" said Foxy, the manager started to sweat, giving Foxy a forced smile

"o-ok then, Foxy, I'll talk to the CEO" he said, walking away, now he had no choice but to tell the CEO about Chipper and Nibbles, he walked his way to the office, really nervous, he didn't know what to do, as he opened the door, he was welcomed by the CEO himself, he started talking

author note: the number of views IT'S OVER 9000! dragon ball jokes apart, thanks everyone who have been accompanying this story, and special thanks to Orlando Fox for letting me use Chipper and Nibbles, you readers probably know him, even though he let me make this fanfics, he hadn't read it yet, how about we make him read it? message him on tumblr telling him to read, I would be really proud if Orlando Fox himself reviewed this story, thanks again to everyone who liked the story and thanks to everyone that may want to help me sharing this with Orlando Fox, see you next week :)

-cheatsy

author note 2: the FNAF 3 trailer came out as I was writing this chapter, so I decided to comment on it, this game will surely be awesome, I can't wait to know the story/theories so I can write fanfics about it, Scott is really a extraordinary guy to make such good games in such small time

-cheatsy


	15. Chapter 14

The manager worked at the pizzeria for a long time, as far as he remembered, he worked there since his youth, since the Fredbear's Family Diner times. The other employees called him "the old man", even though he was on his early 40s, everyone considered him a wise man, therefore, the CEO had no motive to not trust him, even if he told him an absurd story, he entered the office, nervous, the CEO welcomed him

"Mr. Cawthon, hello, did you come to give me the answer?" said the CEO, happy

"yes, I choose to use the money for the pizzeria, but I'd like to choose one thing to be repaired" said the manager

"ok then, it will be our top priority, you deserve it, for making us so popular again" said the CEO

"Do... do you want to know how I did this?" asked the manager, nervous, he was trying to explain

"well, of course, tell me your secret, Mr. Cawthon!" answered the CEO

"well... I... didn't do much..."

"so you're saying you asked for help? I don't see this as a problem, it's never a shame to ask for a helping hand" said the CEO

"it was... something like that, what happens is that this... friend that helped me needs help... he works at the pizzeria... kind of... and he needs help" said the manager

"and who is this?" asked the CEO

"it's hard to explain, sir... it would be better if I could show you" explained the manager

"I don't have much time, Mr. Cawthon, you better hurry up" said the CEO, the two men left the building, walking their way to the pizzeria

"so, what exactly does your friend want? a promotion or something?" asked the CEO as they walked

"not exactly, sir... as I said, it's hard to explain, it will be much easier if I show you" responded the manager, they were almost reaching the pizzeria.

8 AM, the pizzeria opened, just as the manager and the CEO got there, there was already some kids there, but lunch and dinner were when the restaurant really got crowded. As the manager and the CEO passed by the families, the CEO heard some commentaries from the children

"dad, will Chipper be around today? I want to play with him!" asked one of the children to her father

"I don't know, son, they probably have already fixed him" responded the father, the CEO thought this weird

"who is Chipper?" asked the CEO to the manager, confused

"he's the friend I was talking about, one of the two that helped me to make us popular again, sincerely, he and his sister practically did all the job" explained the manager

"I see, so we're meeting them?" asked the CEO

"more or less, I wanted to show you why he needs help" said the manager, as they entered the dining room

"please follow me, sir" said the manager, walking to the pirate cove

"is he in the pirate cove?" asked the CEO, confused

"yes, please, come inside" responded the manager, opening one of the purple curtains, making a gesture for the CEO to go inside, they walked in, Foxy was holding Nibbles, the CEO then became more confused

"what? wasn't Foxy deactivated? and who is this little fox? what is happening?" asked the CEO, Foxy and Nibbles looked at him, Foxy got up

"oh, hello there, me be Foxy t' pirate and this be me daughter, Nibbles, who ye be?" asked Foxy, smiling

"he's my boss, Foxy, the CEO" explained the manager

"so your friend is Foxy? don't tell me you have been letting him out in this decaying state! Also, since when he have a daughter?!" yelled the CEO, confused

"no, sir, I haven't been letting Foxy out, but his children yes" explained the manager, trying to calm down the CEO

"his CHILDREN?! what are you talking about Mr. Cawthon?!" asked the CEO, even more confused

"well... Foxy and Chica kind of... you know... and they had two children, Chipper the Chicken and Nibbles the Fox, I know it's hard to believe, but it really happened..." the manager then told all the story about Chipper and Nibbles making the restaurant popular, the christmas presents, the incident with Freddy, and why they had to help Chipper, the CEO was shocked

"so you're telling me that our animatronics can reproduce? and that they're actually alive? that means Chica can give birth to more of them?" asked the CEO, nervous

"she won't, lad, Chica be loyal t' this captain, hehe" said Foxy, joking

"and about the children, are you 100% sure they're safe, or it's safe for the human children to stay near them?" asked the CEO, as he felt someone poking his leg, it was Nibbles

"are you the man that can fix my brother?" asked Nibbles

"uuh... yes... kind of..." stuttered the CEO

"please, sir, fix my big brother, I really miss him" said Nibbles with a sad face

"as you can see, sir" started the manager

"they are not dangerous at all"

"you want me to believe that just because she acts like a little girl? I want evidence that they are not dangerous" said the CEO, still nervous, he was really unsure of what to do, the manager started to think

"there is a way, sir, we don't have night shift security guard do we?" asked the manager

"no, not even a day shift security guard, we were low on money back there and we had to fire some employees" explained the CEO

"but the security camera system still works, doesn't it? I can show you all the recordings of the last months, when Chipper and Nibbles were allowed to interact with the human children" said the manager

"very well, show me, but I'll only let them interact with the human children if you convince me it's safe" said the CEO, as he and the manager walked to the empty security office

"wish me good luck, guys" said the manager to Foxy and Nibbles as he left the pirate cove, Chipper's fate was on his shoulder


	16. Chapter 15

Foxy was worried, he gave up on his chance to come back for the sake of his only son, but this was not sure to happen, Nibbles sat on his lap

"will Chipper ever be back, daddy?" she asked, Foxy didn't know what to respond, he hugged Nibbles strongly, head down, they stopped talking, Nibbles started crying.

Meanwhile, the manager and the CEO walked to the security office, where the day shift security guard was

"good morning, sir" said the guard

"hello, sorry for being in such a hurry, but we need the security tapes from the last 2 months" said the CEO, the guard, looked around, looking for the box filled with security tapes, he opened it, it was quite large, and took several tapes, both the CEO and the manager picked them up

"thanks, now excuse us" said the manager, the two men walked back to the management office, they then started watching the video tapes, before they could start watching the first one, the manager spoke

"sir, please, we must fix him, I promised Foxy..."

"please be quiet, Mr. Cawthon, I'll decide what to do after seeing these videos, you can go now, I'll give you an answer as soon as I finish watching, the manager then walked away, nervous, he started thinking

"there are 2 months of videos there, recorded by the day shift guard, his shift is from 9 AM, when the restaurant opens, to 6 PM, but the cameras keep recording until midnight, when the nights shift begins... that's 9 hours of recordings... for 60 days, that's... 540 hours... uuh... 22 days! oh no! Foxy's gonna kill me!"

The manager went back to the pizzeria, Foxy called him to the pirate cove

"so? will Chipper be fixed?" asked Foxy, with an expression of hope

"he said he would decide as soon as he finished watching the videos, but I'm afraid that will took him almost a month to see all of them" explained the manager, Nibbles, who was next to Foxy, listened to the whole thing

"so there is a chance?!" she asked, with her shiny blue eyes, no one ever understood why Nibbles had blue eyes, her father and brother having yellow eyes and her mother having purple eyes.

"yes, your brother might be back soon, it depends only on the CEO now" said the manager, trying to be nice to Nibbles, she then smiled

"Chipper will be back... I know... I can trust that man" said Nibbles, smiling, an oil tear dropped from her eye

"Daddy, why do we miss people so much?" asked Nibbles to Foxy, he thought of something to say

"because we miss t' people we really luv, wouldn't ye miss me or yer mother if we went missin'?" said Foxy, picking her up and smiling, she hugged Foxy by the neck

"of course I would, I love you, daddy! I'm happy now I know Chipper will be back!" said Nibbles, with a smile, she went out of the pirate cove to play with the human children, Foxy seemed happy to see Nibbles happy again.

"but remember, Foxy, he may not be convinced, that's why I'm worried" said the manager, Foxy opened a smile

"look, mate, thay didn't do anything wrong, and me believe Nibbles, t' CEO not be a bad man, and he be gettin' a lot more money with these two here" said Foxy, confident

"yeah, but..."

"don't say anything, me just want t' talk about this again when t' CEO have made his decision" interrupted Foxy, the manager decided to not say anything, maybe Foxy was right, all he could do was to wait.

1 month later... the restaurant's popularity rose even more, but not in such impressive way as when both Chipper and Nibbles were active, it was half of it, more or less, the manager was called to the company's office

"it's today, wish me good luck, guys" said the manager when he passes by the pirate cove, Nibbles stopped him holding on his leg

"sorry, Mr. Manager..." started Nibbles

"she actually thinks my name is manager? hehe..." thought the manager

"...but I wanted so say thank you for helping us so much!" said Nibbles, smiling

"I'm just doing my job, thanks, Nibbles" he said, smiling, patting Nibbles' head, he fell like he was patting a plush toy, as it was what Nibbles' fur was like, when he got on his knee to pat her head, she hugged him by the neck

"whoa, thank you" said the manager, a little embarrassed, he put Nibbles back on the floor and left, he couldn't let the CEO waiting, he walked down the street in a hurry to get to the company's office, he was welcomed by the CEO a usual, they sat down on armchairs

"so, have you decided, sir?" asked the manager

"tell me, Mr. Cawthon, where are you from?" asked the CEO, the manager didn't understand the reason of the question, but answered it anyway

"I'm from Texas, sir, why you ask?" said the manager, confused

"nothing, I was just curious, but yes, Mr. Cawthon, I've already made my choice" said the CEO, as he drank a glass of whine

"and...?"

"Mr. Cawthon, look around you, we're rich! I don't even know when was the last time I could drink a good, expensive whine, and that's all thanks to you! You and your friends, I see no other way to repay you" said the CEO, smiling

"you could increase my salary" thought the manager, as the CEO started talking again

"we'll fix your friend, of course, get the phone and call the animatronic factory, tell them they got a new order!" said the CEO, hours later, he was back at the pizzeria

"you were right, Foxy! the CEO ordered the parts we need for Chipper, he will be finally fixed!" said the manager, Foxy dropped a tear, even though not liking to show it, he smiled, some days later, the parts finally came, and the technician could finally fix Chipper.

After the technician left, he said that he left Chipper turned off, and that he would wake up at 12 AM, as it happened to all the others

11:58 PM, Nibbles was next to Chipper's bed into the pirate cove, Chica came in with Foxy

"Nibbles, you shouldn't be awake at this time, please go to bed, darling..." said Chica

"mommy, Chipper will wake up really soon, please, let me stay awake, I wanna welcome him!" said Nibbles

"ok, but just today" said Foxy

"thanks, daddy"

11:59 PM, one minute, one minute for Chipper to wake up, Nibbles was next to Chipper, she was so happy to know he was going to come back she was not sleepy at all

12 AM, it was the time, Chipper slowly opened his yellow eyes...


	17. Chapter 16

Chipper opened his eyes, looking around, he saw his sister

"Nibbles?" he asked, he had a headache, Nibbles hugged him

"welcome back, big brother" she said, a tear dropped from her eye

"Nibbles..." said Chipper

"what, Chipper?" she asked, still hugging him

"you're suffocating me! let me go!" yelled Chipper, Nibbles smiled and hugged him with even more strength, she kissed his cheek

"I missed you" she said, smiling and crying, Chipper gave up on resisting, actually he was really happy to see his sister again, Chica and Foxy entered the pirate cove

"Nibbles, you have already welcomed your brother, now please go to sleep, dear" said Chica, Nibbles let go of Chipper

"aaw, please no, mommy" she said, frustrated

"c'mon, lassie, tomorrow ye can play with yer brother" said Foxy, smiling friendly

"ok, daddy" responded Nibbles, she gave another kiss on Chipper's cheek

"good night, big brother"

"hey, cut that out, Nibbles!" yelled Chipper, blushing, Nibbles giggled and laid on her bed. Chica and Foxy got near them, Chica picked him up, and hugged him with strength, she started crying

"Chipper, my dear son, we all missed you so much, welcome back" she said, Chipper didn't really know what to do, so he hugged back his mother

"thanks, mom..." he said

"I got to tell you something, Chipper..." whispered Chica

"what, mom?" asked Chipper, also whispering

"it's your father you should thank, he refused a chance to work again for you to be fixed" said Chica, Chipper looked surprised, he looked at Foxy with a look of admiration

"t-thanks, dad" said Chipper, he dropped from Chica's lap and hugged Foxy by his uncovered metal legs, Chipper smiled

"thank you, dad, really, you're the best" said Chipper, Foxy picked him up

"hey, ye be welcome, son, me hope me can also come back soon" said Foxy

"seriously, dad?! I can't wait!" said Chipper, excited

"meanwhile, lad, ye have t' mission t' entertain t' children" said Foxy

"you can count on me, dad, someday, when I grow up, I'll be as awesome as you are, dad!"

"of course ye will, Chipper, make yer dad proud!" said Foxy.

At night, Foxy and Chica were sleeping side by side, at least Foxy was, he was awakened by Chica singing, she was so happy she whispered a song during the night, still crying

"It's been so long

since I've last seen my son,

lost to this monster..."

author note: hi, everybody, sorry for the short chapter today, but I've been on a trip, there has been a Brazilian holiday on the last days, so my family went to visit my grandmother in Rio de Janeiro, I had a lot of free time, of course, but I've been writing other stories (which I'll post soon), drawing and working on some secret stuff I want show you guys in a near future. Anyway, I worked so much on these I didn't get much time to write this chapter (I'm actually writing it in a bus on my way back to São Paulo), I hope you comprehend, see you next week

-cheatsy


	18. Chapter 17

Foxy was sitting in the pirate cove, alone, Chica, Chipper and Nibbles were outside, doing their regular activities, the human children celebrated Chipper's comeback.

Foxy was thinking, all the effort, all the sacrifice he have made, his career... who knows when he would have another chance to come back? maybe never, Foxy then thought about his family, of course, he had no regrets on saving his son, his family was one of the things that he cared the most

"maybe it be t' time t' accept me not comin' back, me be happy now, me got a nice wife, a beautiful daughter and a son me can be proud of..." thought Foxy, he spent so much time in there thinking he didn't notice the time passing, Chipper entered the pirate cove, breaking him from his thinking, Foxy smiled at him

"hey, Chipper, aren't ye goin' t' play with t' other children?"

"they're gone, dad, we just closed" said Chipper

"wow, already? me didn't even see t' time passing... did thay miss ye?" asked Foxy, surprised

"yeah, they've even thrown a party for me! I'm so happy to be back!" said Chipper, excited

"maybe me just gettin' old" thought Foxy, looking distracted, Chipper noticed that

"are you ok, dad?" asked Chipper, worried

"... aye, sorry, son" said Foxy, they didn't say anything for some time

"...dad" started Chipper

"what is it, son?"

"do you remember how it was when you were not out of order?" he asked

"aye" responded Foxy, he seemed proud when his son asked about his past

"t' pirate cove used t' be a stage, where me would make me shows during t' breaks of t' others in t' main stage" said Foxy, Chipper looked interested

"that was when you met mom for the first time?" asked Chipper

"aye, when me first saw her, me couldn't think of anything more beautiful" explained Foxy

"and do you miss that, dad?" he asked, Foxy started thinking again

"...no ... not anymore..."

The next day, the restaurant was crowded, lots of children coming to see Chipper, Nibbles was kind of being forgotten that day, she didn't care much, happy for her brother, she sat on the pirate cove stage, watching everything with a smile, she then felt something poking her tail, it was a hook

"daddy?" she turned her head to the purple curtains, an arm with a hook coming out of it, she got up and entered the pirate cove

"hi, daddy" she said, going through the curtains

"hehe, hello, lassie, why aren't ye playin' with t' other children?" asked Foxy

"the other children are already playing with Chipper, daddy" said Nibbles

"and don't ye wanna play with them?" asked Foxy, Nibbles put her ears down, as if she was sad, but still smiling

"I do... but they miss him so much..." she said, Foxy picked her up

"don't be sad, lassie, everyone missed Chipper, they just be happy t' see he be ok, ye also should be happy he came back" said Foxy, hugging Nibbles as he carried her around the pirate cove, she suddenly put up her head up, as if she was surprised, she looked at Foxy

"daddy..." she started

"what, darling?" he asked

"didn't you give up on coming back for Chipper to come back?" she asked, as if she had only noticed that now

"aye, me did" responded Foxy, smiling at her, Nibbles looked admired, she hugged Foxy stronger

"wow, calm down, lassie" said Foxy

"you're my hero, daddy! thank you for bringing Chipper back! thank you!" said Nibbles, kissing Foxy's nose multiple times, Foxy smiled, some time later, Nibbles let go of Foxy

"but daddy, don't you miss your job? singing to the human children?" she asked, worried with her father

"me used t' miss it... but now..." said Foxy

"now what, daddy?" asked Nibbles, curious

"now me see there be much more fer me t' care fer... ye, yer brother, yer mother... ye be me family, and me must take care of all of ye" said Foxy, he smiled and hugged Nibbles.

Meanwhile, at the management office, the manager was called again, he entered the CEO's office

"Mr. Cawthon, welcome, I wanted to talk with you about your... friends" said the CEO

"you mean the animatronics, sir?" asked the manager

"yes, yes, please, sit down" said the CEO, very serious, the manager noticed that, he nervously sat on the chair in the front of the CEO's table

"well..." started the CEO

"as you might know, Mr. Cawthon, the animatronics aren't allowed to walk around during the day, with the videos we took, I was able to see, they're really alive, the way they act..."

"what do you mean, sir?" asked the manager

"where I want to get, Mr. Cawthon, is that... they being sentient beings, there might be a chance we may get them to walk around during the day again" said the CEO, the manager then became surprised, and excited

"really, sir?" asked the manager, happy

"we... have two months of recording of those little guys interacting with the children, we can say they were a test, to see if the regular sized animatronics could walk around without causing problems" said the CEO

"why is this so familiar?" thought the manager

"but won't anyone say that only the children animatronics are safe for the children?" asked the manager, the CEO stopped to think

"hmm... you're right... what if we put one of the old animatronics to walk again? just to say they're also safe now" suggested the CEO

"and who would it be? it would be really weird if just one of them walked" said the manager

"not if he'a the main character, we can make Freddy able to walk around" said the CEO, the manager then panicked, but tried to contain himself

"no!... not Freddy... sir, didn't you see in the recordings that Freddy is really aggressive? what he did to Chipper? Freddy doesn't like being touched, the result would be another bite, or something worse!" the manager yelled

"ok, ok, sorry, but what would you recommend then?" asked the CEO, a little scared by the manager's reaction

"what about Foxy?"

"Foxy? well... he's a minor character, it would be a good idea, he wouldn't interfere in the band's shows, and we would have to reveal who is Chipper and Nibbles' father at some time, it looks good" said the CEO

"then, can I go talk to him to see if he does want that?" asked the manager

"yes, hurry up, Mr. Cawthon!"

The manager then left the office going back to the pizzeria, he had finally did it, his objective of bringing back Foxy and making the animatronics walk was about to be completed


End file.
